


Nightmare

by Aeren



Series: In a Winchester Way [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, after season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay recuerdos que son peor que cualquier pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo oneshot dentro de la serie "In a Winchester Way".

****

**Wincest// season4AU// oneshot// slash// ~1958~ // Sin betear, los errores son míos, todo míos.// Segunda parte de[Promesa](../)**

**Nightmare**

Había demasiada sangre, el olor a cobre parecía más penetrante que nunca mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Dean entre los brazos. Se notaba entumecido, con las uñas clavadas en los antebrazos de su hermano, sujetando el peso a pura fuerza de voluntad, mientras dentro de su cabeza el zumbido crecía, crecía y crecía. Cada latido de su corazón, cada pulso en sus venas, le alejaba un poco más de Dean. _No, nonononononono, él no podía haberse ido, nono Dean no, no, Dean, Dean_. Creía que no tenía voz y los gritos silenciosos seguían dentro de su cabeza, cada vez más fuertes y no poder hablar era todavía peor que si estuviese usando la garganta.

—Dean —susurró al fin, dejándolo reposar sobre el suelo, ignorando a Bobby y al resto de personas que hubiese allí. No le interesaban. Dean tenía unos ojos tan verdes; aún brillaban, húmedos, como si fuese a parpadear y a mirarle. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre, pegajosa y oscura, adherida a las yemas, a las palmas, sobre la ropa. Había tanta. Tanta—. Dean… Dean…

Repasó con esmero las líneas del cuello, dejando tras de sí grumos casi negros, qué más daba ya. Aquel cuerpo ya no era Dean. Imaginar, saber dónde estaba ahora era mucho peor, así que Sam se dedicó a acariciar como un maníaco lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, su familia, su todo _, su Dean._

—Deberíamos irnos —propuso alguien. En su estupor había olvidado que había más gente allí, que aquel no iba a ser el último lugar donde descansase el cuerpo destrozado de su hermano. Le dobló los brazos, juntando las manos sobre el vientre desgarrado, intentando no sollozar. Los Winchester no lloraban. Sin embargo, las lágrimas, demasiado calientes y saladas, le gotearon por la barbilla hasta que rodaron por el rostro relajado de Dean, mientras que seguía meciéndole contra su pecho una y otra vez. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. _Así. Dean. Tengo que buscarte Dean. No quiero dejarte hermano. Perdóname Dean, perdóname._

Era más pesado de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero Sam estaba acostumbrado a llevarle, sí, cuidar de Dean también era su trabajo y había fallado. Había fallado y las lágrimas no iban a solucionar nada, se dijo, jadeando por el esfuerzo de contenerse. Tenía que encontrar la manera. Esa vez no iba a fallar.

* * *

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, demasiado corto y demasiado largo, el peso de Dean sobre sus piernas, la sangre seca en las manos. El olor a aceite, sal y pólvora se mezclaba con un aroma nuevo, dulce y nauseabundo, carne y vísceras, los dedos sobre la ropa de su hermano, intentando cubrirle, proteger lo único que le quedaba. _No nononono._ Se mordió los labios hasta que el sabor salado de su propia sangre le hizo despertar del letargo en el que seguía inmerso. Con sumo cuidado, le dejó sobre el único catre del lugar. Estaban en mitad de algún bosque, no sabía dónde ni le interesaba. Afuera, la noche de mayo, cálida y con perfume a vegetación y vida le produjo arcadas. No quería sentir nada.

—Sam… tenemos que pensar qué vamos a hacer. —La voz de Bobby, triste y cansada, le llegó a través del grito silencioso que vibraba en la base del cráneo. _Dean, no nonononono Dean no, Dean no nononono. Perdóname Dean._ Asintió una sola vez antes de sentarse de nuevo al borde de la cama. Llorar era inútil, se recordó, lamentarse no valía de nada.

—Déjame un rato con él viejo —pidió con una voz que no parecía suya. Tampoco es que le extrañase, su esencia moraba donde quiera que estuviese Dean. Lo que quedaba allí, en aquel cuarto polvoriento, era mera cáscara, el envoltorio de una persona. Sam se miró las manos y en silencio, fue hasta el coche. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de dejarle ir. Aquella última vez. Hasta que le recuperase.

* * *

Desvestir un cuerpo inerte era más complicado de lo que pensaba, así que para cuando acabó, el sudor hacía que la camisa se le pegase a la espalda. De rodillas, tomó el paño, una vieja camiseta que había rescatado del fondo de su mochila, y empezó a restañar la sangre que cubría a Dean. Tuvo que emplear toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que disponía para no emitir ni un sonido. Respirar ya era suficiente. Iba a hacerlo, decidió, tomando con dedos temblorosos el botiquín con el que siempre viajaban. Iba a hacerlo, a traerle de vuelta. Hacía un rato, Bobby le había ofrecido su ayuda pero aquello era algo que tenía que hacer por sí mismo. _Suyo, suyosuyosuyosuyo._ Dean era suyo, su hermano, su vida, todo.

Ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho un año antes, Dios, como le comprendía. Sam podía verse en cualquier cruce de caminos, por supuesto. Podía verse cambiando su alma por la de Dean. Mientras rozaba con la punta de los dedos las pestañas de su hermano, curvadas, espesas, de un dorado tan oscuro que parecían castañas, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todos esos años que habían pasado separados. Se maldijo de mil formas diferentes, odiándose por su incapacidad de sobreponerse a John, odiando a Dean por ponérselo tan difícil. Había pasado toda su existencia mirándose en aquellos ojos verdes, ansiando ser como su hermano, sintiéndose inferior, inepto, incapaz. Sam sólo había querido vivir en paz. Ahora, ésos le parecían simples deseos de un niño asustado. Pertenecían a otra vida, a otro hombre.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, haces lechosos que se colaban por las contraventanas que en algún momento de la noche, Bobby habría abierto, anunciaban el alba. Sam había dormitado abrazado al cuerpo de su hermano, intentando calentarle, tocándole una y otra vez, llorando y maldiciendo, bebiendo y jurando, soñando, suplicando. _Todo estaba listo,_ le anunció el cazador, más pálido que de costumbre, antes de salir del dormitorio sin mirar a Dean de verdad. Lo único que Sam pedía era despertar, acabar con aquella angustia, con la desesperación que medraba por sus venas igual que un veneno. Sollozó mientras le dejaban en aquel lugar, ni siquiera quería pensar cómo Bobby había conseguido aquello en sólo unas horas. Recitó un nuevo conjuro mientras le besaba en la boca. Esa madrugada, entre retazos de pesadillas, de malos recuerdos, había rezado hasta enronquecer; lo único que le quedaba era buscar, tenía toda la vida para hacerlo, para traerle de vuelta.

—Sam —La mano de Bobby, descansando sobre su hombro no le supuso ningún consuelo. No mientras se inclinaba y le colocaba las manos a Dean, el anillo brillaba de nuevo limpio, aunque bajo las uñas todavía le quedaba sangre, al igual que en las suyas. Se imaginó que daba igual. No importaba, porque él iba a devolverle al mundo. _Iba a hacerlo_ —. Es la hora hijo.

En un último momento, rescató el colgante que tantos años atrás le había regalado. El cordón de cuero estaba áspero y todavía húmedo por la sangre, pero el peso del metal contra su pecho fue en cierta forma reconfortante. Se prometió que lo primero que haría sería devolvérselo a su dueño, cuando lo sacase de allí. Otra idea era inconcebible.

* * *

Era extraño, habían hecho aquello en tantas ocasiones que para los Winchester cavar era una rutina, sin embargo, aquel hueco en medio de la nada, fue una de las cosas más duras que Sam haría a lo largo de toda su vida. Con cada palada de tierra oscura y arenosa, el corazón se le aceleraba un poco más. El grito dentro de su cabeza seguía, sólo que ahora era Dean, Dean quien le llamaba, quien le suplicaba que detuviese aquello. _Sam, SamSamSamSamSam…_ Jadeó, notando como los pulmones se le llenaban de polvo y olor a putrefacción. Dentro de unas horas, perdería el cuerpo de Dean. Jadeó, notando como el pulso se le desbocaba, le latían las sienes y el pecho le palpitaba con dolorosa intensidad. No iba a poder. Se hundiría, sí, allí, entre la hierba y los árboles que parecían cercarle convertidos en un muro impenetrable. Todo parecía más oscuro y asfixiante, insoportable y empapado, luchó contra los gritos y la nada, el miedo y la náusea. Tenía que enterrar a Dean, Cristo Bendito. _SamSamSamSam._ De nuevo tenía sangre entre los dedos, copiosos hilos, espesos como miel, que caían al suelo, confundiéndose con el barro en el que se hundía sin remedio y Dean le miraba desde su cerebro, preguntándole una y otra vez que por qué no le había salvado. _SamSamSamSam._

—Lo siento —gritó, apretando las manos contra la frente, el dolor era tan intenso que cayó de rodillas, en medio de la sangre y la tierra, cada latigazo era más intenso, hasta que lo único que pudo hacer era resollar, luchando contra el pánico—. ¡Dean lo siento! Perdóname Dean… _perdóname._

No podía respirar, el aire parecía haberse transformado en algo semejante a la melaza, espeso y pegajoso, le cubría por completo, hundiéndole, como si sobre su cuerpo descansase el peso del mundo. Y aquella voz, Dean, aullando su nombre, una y otra y otra vez. _SamSamSamSam._

* * *

—Sam… Sam ¡Sammy! —El tono ronco y un poco alarmado le sacó de su estupor. Estaba llorando y empapado en sudor. Miró sin ver, intentado distinguir qué era real y qué no. A su lado, había un cuerpo tibio y pesado, que le sujetaba sobre las sábanas revueltas. Se habían dormido con las cortinas descorridas y la luna bañaba las facciones de Dean. Sombras y pecas, el brillo azulado de su mirada le parecía irreal. Más hermoso que nunca. Vivo. Dean. Allí, a su lado

—Dean. —Todavía jadeaba, con el corazón aterrorizado por el recuerdo de la mañana en la que habían dejado a Dean bajo la tierra, meses antes—. Estás aquí.

—Por suerte Sasquatch, casi me tiras de la cama —se quejó, frotándose un brazo, un rictus de molestia en la cara—, ¿con qué coño estabas soñando?

Sam se dejó caer sobre el colchón de nuevo, inspirando un par de veces hasta que notó como los hilachos de la pesadilla se desvanecían, como humo que el viento dispersa. Desde lo de Dean había sufrido aquel sueño con devastadora regularidad. A pesar de que le había recuperado en todos los aspectos, el recuerdo era demasiado hiriente, Sam sabía a ciencia cierta que aquella herida jamás cicatrizaría, no del todo.

—¿Y bien Sammy? Suelta la lengua hombre, me has dado un susto de muerte joder, gritabas como una niña viendo Viernes Trece —le pidió, ahora con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo que menos quería era preocuparle, se dijo, negando con la cabeza. Sonreír le resultaba doloroso a veces, como si hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo aquel dos de mayo y ahora su cuerpo se resistiese a la idea.

—Apenas lo recuerdo tío, ya me conoces —mintió, dejando que el embuste calmase a Dean, que puso los ojos en blanco y con un gesto fluido y demasiado elegante para un hombre de su tamaño, le apresó bajo su cuerpo. Músculo caliente, vello sedoso y olor a pasta de dientes y desodorante. Se habían bañado juntos sólo unas horas antes, pero su hermano le contemplaba con esa media sonrisa que conseguía que le temblasen las rodillas. Alzó la cabeza impaciente, ansiando que aquellos labios tiernos y vivos disipasen el recuerdo de aquel último beso, lleno de pena y desesperanza.

El primer contacto húmedo de sus lenguas siempre le provocaba una miríada de estremecimientos; placenteros y aterradores. Dean sobre él, a horcajadas, ayudándole a desnudarse, con las pupilas dilatadas y un hambre infinita en la mirada.

—Entonces, vamos a aprovechar que estamos despiertos —le susurró, mordisqueándole el cuello hasta que se escuchó a si mismo gimiendo en voz alta, las piernas abiertas, insoportablemente necesitado—. ¿Qué me dices Sammy…?

_~Aeren, 04/10/2013~_


End file.
